Nuclear Argument
"It is fatal to enter any war without the will to win it." Douglas MacArthur The Nuclear Argument is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 100 (max 500)|mobility = *110 (legacy) *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|theme = Nuclear-themed|level_required = 32|cost = 60 }}}} Appearance It is a squad automatic weapon with the nuclear cartridges. Strategy It has insane damage, fire rate, capacity and average mobility. Tips *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *Use this to counter Storm hammer spammers. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. **Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. **This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. **If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. **This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. **Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. **This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. **This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. **Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. **Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. ***You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. ***This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. ***This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. ***The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. ***This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. ***This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. ***This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. ***Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. ***With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. ***Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. **Aim near the feet for higher chances of hitting. Use at close range. **Spam-fire, so as to mow down heavily armored players and to increase chances that the enemy will have hard time to dodge, but beware of its rockets that could follow you back. **Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets unexpectedly to give them a hard time avoiding the rockets, or sneak attack them from behind. **This may be used to target airborne enemies, though not better as Smart Bullet Bazooka. **Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack its users with Sniper weapon *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Grenade doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. *Staying airborne makes you less vulnerable to its projectiles, watch for solid objects, as the user can use the weapon's large blast radius as an advantage. *If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned it's almost a one shot kill, no matter what armor is. High mobility can put one out of harm's way. *Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School and Pool Party, due to its abnormally large blast radius and pool of radiation. *Be aware that this is a deadly weapon (more of WMD (weapon of massive destruction), hence its features). VS Serious Argument *Advantages **Nuclear-themed **Has high fire rate, firing 12 rounds/second **Has a massive area damage **Has instant Travel time. **Can be used as a crowd controller. *Neutral **Has 100 round capacity. *Disadvantages **None Theme *Nuclear-themed Trivia *This is based on the M249 SAW light machine gun. *This looks like the buffed and greatly detailed version of Serious Argument and Heavy Machine Gun, due to its good mobility, and high damage and area damage. *This is relatable to Nuclear Carbine. Category:Automatic Category:Area damage Category:Radiation Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Clan Weapons